10 people who may live
by Spy for the Right
Summary: HP and LV signed a contract - Harry would never set foot in the Wizarding world for the lives and safety of ten people of Harry's choice. This is what he grants them.


**I do not own anything. Also, this completely ignores Horcruxes. Further on the bottom.**

* * *

1 Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

2 Severus Tobias Snape

3 Draco Lucius Malfoy

4 Sirius Orion Black

5 Neville Longbottom

6 Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

7/8 Fred and George Weasley

9 Luna Lovegood

10 Remus John Lupin

The list had been hanging there for two days. And only now it was clear to people what was the connection between all of them.

'What have you done, Harry?' Dumbledore cried out, anguished. Harry chuckled lightly.

'I've grown up. And it is perfectly normal for two equally powerful wizards to sign a treaty. _And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal._' He mocked slightly.

I should probably mention that Voldemort had succeeded in invading Hogwarts. The only ones not inside a magical protective bubble were the ten on the list and Death Eaters.

'Could you get on with it?' The Dark Lord asked, impatient. Harry grinned at him, hyper.

'Sure.' Then he skipped happily to the first person on the list, Narcissa Malfoy. He smiled softly as she hugged him.

'Last year, when you discovered my past, you granted me freedom in the form of your house, your fortune, your understanding and your love.' He said, loud enough for the people in the bubble to understand. 'Thus, Freedom is what I will grant you.'

Then, he put his hand on top of Narcissa and spoke in an official tone, the magic cackling around him. 'I, Harry James Potter, hereby release Narcissa Malfoy née Black of her Binding Marriage Contract, and grant her the power to choose her own spouse.'

After a tight hug, he moved to the next person on the list. 'We've never really like each other.' He told Snape. 'But you've saved my life more often that I wish to count. However, the Life Debt has no acknowledged any of them because they were not direct. So …' Once again he put his own hand on top of Snape's, who reluctantly allowed it. 'I, Harry James Potter, Heir and only son of James Charlus Potter, hereby dissolve the standing Life Debt of Severus Tobias Snape, and give him the eternal gratitude and protection of House Potter.'

After Snape's nod of thanks, he moved in front of Draco. 'Dray, you have been, and always will be, my brother. And as the eldest, you should get the inheritance, no?' He smirked. 'I, Harry James Potter, hereby distance myself of my status as Heir of House Black, and may it now fall upon the shoulders of the Next Black, Draco Lucius Malfoy.'

Draco stood there for a moment, gaping like a fish, before he regained composure and smiled at his brother. Harry hugged him before moving on. He moved to stand in front of Sirius, a frown on his face.

'I have to admit, there is nothing I will give you except your life.' he eventually said. 'Because I do not think you've deserved it. Everything in your life that was difficult was your own fault. The only reason you were in Gryffindor is because Gryffindor is Slytherin's enemy. So I won't give you anything. Instead …' Harry took a deep breath. 'I, Harry James Potter, hereby distance myself of House Black in Inheritance, Blood and Magic.'

Some of the magic still waving around him suddenly disappeared and Harry grunted slightly. Draco helped him steady himself. Finally, Harry's eyes opened again and he smiled at his brother. Then he walked to Neville, a large smile steadily growing on his face.

'Nev,' Harry said, ignoring the other boy's glare. 'The Sorting Hat was sure he did the right thing in placing you in Gryffindor. And so am I. Thus …

'I, Harry James Potter, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, now accept Neville Longbottom in the Royal Family of Lord Gryffindor. He is now, in blood and magic, my brother.'

Harry grinned at his friend as he gave a slight sigh as suddenly, a lot of power leaked into his Core. Harry watched, interested, as Neville's body grew slightly, some of his fat disappeared, and his muscles grew. Then, to no one in particular, 'I, Harry James Potter, hereby distance myself from the House of Gryffindor in Inheritance, Blood and Magic.'

A whimper rose from his throat as Harry sank to his knees in pain as nearly half of what was left of his magic left him. Harry stood up with help of Neville and Draco. He stood still for a moment, trying to regain his balance. Then he smiled gratefully at the two boys, not daring to look at himself.

'Right,' he said, if a little breathless. Draco helped him turn to Lucius Malfoy.

Piercing green met stormy grey, and both smiled. Lucius reached out a hand to steady his second son, who grinned.

'I know this is normally the other way around,' Harry snickered. 'But I'm sure you'll be fine with it.' Then he turned to the bubbly, in which almost everyone was looking at him with horror. He absently noted the silencing charm. 'For those of you who aren't familiar with the House of Lord, let me explain.

'The House of Lords is what rules us. They make up laws, they look over old ones, they do everything. There are 70 seats in the House of Lords. Normally, the Warrens, who would be the ''light'' ones, rules. Thus, the Head of the Warrens is Head of Wizengamot. Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore. The other, ''dark'', side, are the Joans. The Head of this is Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. The Joans hold 20 seats, the Warrens 24. 26 seats are inactive. I hold nine of those.'

Several people around the room gasped as they did the math. Harry just smirked, turning back to Lucius. 'I, Harry James Potter, hereby credit my nine Voting Seats in the House of Lords to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.' a slight golden threat connected them before Harry's gold faded.

'Next!' he clapped his hands, happy. 'Frederick and George Weasley.' He turned to face them, grinning as they hugged him. 'For your shop, you need money. In vault 713 is enough to buy half of Britain. And for a joke shop, you need jokes. Vault 714 holds detailed memories, stuff, diaries and experiments of Padfoot, Mooney and Prongs, A.K.A. Sirius, James and Remus. It also hold the Marauders' Map and my Invisibility Cloak.' the twins grinned at him before quickly going to the two Marauders left. Remus glared at him. He smiled back, innocently.

'Luna!' he called out, but she was already in front of him. He hugged her, too, before starting. 'You've been like the younger sister I've always wanted. Thus …

'I, Harry James Potter, Heir of House Potter, now accept Luna Lovegood in the Family of Potter. She is now, in blood and in magic, my sister.' A soft, breathy sigh escaped Luna, while her cheekbones grew slightly, and she became even smaller.

'Hold me, will you?' She grabbed his elbow just as he started. 'I, Harry James Potter, hereby distance myself from the House of Potter in Inheritance, Blood and Magic.'

Compared to last time, nothing happened. Less than twenty percent of the magic still in his body left him. The next time he did that would leave him a muggle.

'Last but surely not least,' He said, his smile still growing larger. Remus replaced Luna, his hand on his arm keeping him standing.

'Loyalty gave you a family,' Harry breathed, exhausted. 'Loyalty gave you friends. Hard work gave you a job. And Justness gave you a fair chance. Thus, that is what I grant you.

'I, Harry James Hufflepuff, Heir of Helga Hufflepuff, now accept Remus John Lupin in the Royal Family of Lady Hufflepuff. He is now, in Blood and in Magic, my brother.'

He took a deep breath to prepare himself. Then, he performed the last magical thing he would in his entire life. 'I,' he started slowly, even as some in _and_ outside the bubble began to protest. 'Harry James Hufflepuff, hereby distance myself from the House of Hufflepuff in Inheritance,' a grunt of pain. 'Blood,' a sharp cry. It took a few seconds until he could continue. 'and Magic.'

He screamed bloody murder as the last of his magic was forcefully pulled from him, leaving his core bare and throbbing painfully. He smiled vaguely as he realized he was now, in all intents and purpose, a muggle. He climbed up from the ground (when, exactly, had he fallen?) and looked towards the Dark Lord, who had been watching all this with mild intrigue.

'Can you let Rubeus Hagrid out of the bubble for a sec?'

The Dark Lord twitched but did so none-the-less. Shakily, Harry walked towards his first friend ever, and held out his hand, wincing when Hagrid grabbed with his own giant one, unmistakable tear tracks on his face.

'I'm Harry,' He introduced himself. 'Just Harry.'

* * *

**I tried to write for Ow,Aw, I truly did, but this stupid bunny wouldn't let me leave! Please please please forgive me? Then I'll forgive you if you don't leave a review. I promise you I will have the next chapter from Ow,AW up Tuesday tops!**

**Now, that doesn't mean you can't review! Review gives me cookies! Join the review side!**

**Also: you guys should listen to Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls - End of an Era and The last Call. Try not to cry! Impossibruuuuu!**

**Loving,**

**SFTR**


End file.
